


Big Brother Lion

by SuperN191



Series: Kayleigh Lavellan-Rutherford [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Twins, new babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperN191/pseuds/SuperN191
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon Rutherford, son of the Inquisitor and the Commander of the Inquisition, must be strong and proud, like a lion, as he prepares to meet the new additions to his family.</p><p>Follow up to "Like a Lion" as I continue to expend the family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother Lion

"But, why can't I go?" Leon asked once again.  
  
Sera ran her hands down over her face, giving a frustrated growl, "It's like I said before kid, you don't want to see what's going on in there."  
  
"What she actually means to say," Dagna came in beside her. "Is that your mommy and daddy need to welcome your little brothers-"  
  
"Sisters," Sera added in.  
  
"OR sisters, you will see them soon again," Dagna ran her hand through Leon's blonde curls, similar to how his father would always do.  
  
_Leon had been playing in the gardens will his father, play fighting with his toy sword, as their usual routine went. When all of a sudden, his aunty Sera, as she liked to call herself to him, came running out of her house, screaming words he did not quite understand as of yet. But his dad understood them as he instantly dropped his practice sword and ran back inside the house. Yelling at aunty Sera to "Stay with him."_  
  
_Looking down at his father's practice sword at his feet, Leon picked it up with his tiny hands, holding it close to him. "Where's Daddy going?" the young cub asked._  
  
_Sera looked back and forth between him and the door his father had run through. "I-er....Well you see, he's..." Sera paused, searching for her response while saying something under breath that almost sounded like the word his father once yelled at her for. Before she could answer him properly, a scream came from the house. Leon's eyes widened, as he dropped the sword and quickly made his way through the still open door, dodging Sera attempt to catch him along the way._  
  
_Entering the house, Leon did not know what to make of what he saw. In the hall away leading up to his parents bedroom, his mother was being supported by his father, clutching her rounded stomach, which seemed to become more rounder everyday._  
  
_"Mama?" Both parents looked up as his little voice carried across the room._  
  
_"Leon..." his mother gave a him a smile, trying to be as soft as it usually is, but something was different this time, it was like she was in pain. Leon tried to go to her but found himself being hurled upwards into Sera's arms._  
  
_"You've got quite the little runner here, don't ya, Curly? Don't worry, yeah? We'll take care of him," Sera reassured his worried parents, tightening her grip on the little cub when he starting fighting her._  
  
_"But Mama..."_  
  
_"W-wait..." Came his mother's voice, stopping Sera in her tracks before she could pull him back out the door. Leon stopped fighting for a moment to see her gesture her hand, inviting them to come closer._  
  
_"Kayleigh, we need to..." his father tired to say, but she had already held up her hand to silence him._  
  
_"He's scared Cullen," Leon heard his mother whisper to him before Sera walked over to them with Leon still in her arms. Once Leon was close enough, she moved her hand over him, stroking his cheek gently "You be...good, for your Aunty Sera, okay?" she breathed in and out heavily as she told him. Moving her hand from his cheek to his hand, taking hold of it and moved it to her rounded belly. "Guess who you will get to meet soon..."_  
  
_Under his hand, Leon could feel a lot of moment, he never understood how, all he knew is what everyone had kept telling him, that it was his baby brothers or sisters in here, making him a big brother._  
  
_"Baby?"_  
  
_"Babies," his mother corrected. "They are on their way, my little lion..."_  
  
_Off to the side, his father, who was watching the scene play out, broke his silence when he leaned in to kiss Leon's forehead, then nuzzled it against his own. "We have to go now, you be strong..."_  
  
_"And proud!" Leon added on, remembering the familiar phrase that was often repeated to him, earning him a smile and a ruffle of his hair from his father._  
  
_"Like a lion," all three of them said instantaneously._  
  
Leon looked up at this aunty Sera and Dagna, who had come to join them after Sera had taken him away from his parents once again. "But I need to be there when they arrive, I'm their big brother," Leon said to them once again.  
  
Sera rolled her eyes, "Here we go again..." She turned to Dagna, "And you wonder why I don't want kids."  
  
Dagna chuckled at the comment, but before she once answer Leon once again, a new voice came. "Sera?"  
  
Leon looked up and became excited at the new person, "Aunty Mia!" he cried out, dashing over to her and throwing himself into her arms.  
  
Sera and Dagna ran up behind them, "Well? Well? How'd it go then?"  
  
Setting her nephew down, Mia smiled up at them, "Everyone is fine, both babies are healthy. Kayleigh is completely exhausted, the labour took a lot out of her, especially as she had to do it twice, I think she nearly broke Cullen's hand at one point," Mia explained as Sera snorted at that last part. "But she wanted me to come and get this little guy as soon as possible." She bent down in front of Leon. "You can go and meet them now."  
  
"Babies?" Leon asked.  
  
"Yes."

* * *

  
Entering his parents room, Leon was meet with a new sight, quite different than the last time he saw his parents. They were both sat on the bed, but instead of a big rounded belly, his mother held a little bundle in her arm, while his father sat next to her holding another one quite like it in his, with his other arm tucked around his mothers back.  
  
"There he is..." his mother tiredly greeted him. "Come here, there's two little ones here who want to meet you."  
  
Mia put Leon on the bed, stepping back as he crawled over the covers to be at his parents side once again. When he reached his mothers side, he could now see more cleary, there were little faces that peaked under each of the bundles that they held. Not sure what to do, Leon looked back and forth between his parents and the little faces, even leaning in up close to get a better look at the strange little bundle in his mothers arm. To his surprise the little face in front of him scrunched up and let out a small cry. Leon instantly scooted back towards the edge of the bed, making the others in the room laugh and Leon to frown.  
  
"Leon," his father chuckled, "These are your little brothers."  
  
Leon tilted his head at that, becoming briefly distracted when he thought he heard his Aunty Sera complain about something.  
  
"This is your baby brother, Maxwell," this father's voice brought him back into focus as he raised his bundle up a bit, the babe's eyes now open a little, looking around everywhere.  
  
"And this is your baby brother, Aiden," his mother added in, holding her bundle up, eyes still shut but was still fussing a little from earlier.  
  
As Leon took in the sight, he heard voices from the other grown ups around the room.  
  
"Well at least you settled on names quicker than last time."  
  
"More boys? You trying to rebuild your army with your lady bits?"  
  
"Maker's breath, That's not-"  
  
"Congregations, both of you, they look adorable..."  
  
Moving closer once again to Aiden, who was still fussing and making strange noises, being careful not to get too close like last time, Leon held out his hand over Aiden's little fist that had untangled it's self from the bundle of blankets he was wrapped in.  
  
"Don't be sad Aiden, be strong and proud, like me," Leon told him, before reaching over at patting Maxwell's belly through the blanket he was wrapping in, causing the babe to briefly shift his wondering eyes onto Leon. "And you too, Maxie." 

This caused the adults in the room to quiet down and turn their attention back on them, as Leon sat up, looking down at the twins to show them his proud stance. "I'll look after you, I'm your big brother!"

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, after I wrote Like a Lion, I seemed to have a lot of writing energy left to write another one!
> 
> There's one more story coming soon as there's still another little Rutherford to be born yet~
> 
> In the meantime, I have a tumblr account for you to see where you can find Kayleigh Lavellan, Cullen and all their other little cubs!  
> http://supern191.tumblr.com/


End file.
